The Young Shadows
The Young Shadows are an alternative rock band formed by Shade the Puffolian, Rock'n'Roll Puffle and the puffle members of the Furry Flats. They are currently signed by the Club Penguin Music Records. The Young Shadows have released five singles, with an Halloween special to follow and a double album (the first to be released by CPMR) for Christmas. Rumours have it that Clyde may leave the band, although this isn't comfirmed. History Pre Band Era Rock'n'Roll Puffle started as a solo garage rocker. He was unheard but constantly played his songs at the Night Club. Eventually, Penguin TV signed him up to write, record and play songs for X and the City. Rock'n'Roll Puffle gained a small, loyal cult following and attempted to be signed up by Club Penguin Music Records but failed, since they were specialists in hip hop and R&B. Rock'n'Roll went indie, producing songs by himself. Eventually, a close friend, Shade the Puffolian, asked him to be the first member of the band when he was forming it up. Rock'n'Roll Puffle took up the chance and joined what would later become The Young Shadows. Shade the Puffolian started his music career with a hip hop rock band Urban Fire. It had a loyal, worldwide following. Although they released several albums, the two most famous are Metropolitan and Free the Streets, which both topped the charts. Later, he quit, in early 2009, to make an album with DJ Crow, among other reasons. Shade over Crow was later released in late 2009. After that, he decided to change his style of music completely to alternative and garage rock, Ronk'n'Roll Puffle's favourite genres. He cheeted that he would be forming up a band exclusively for puffolians and puffles. The Furry Flats are the most known out of the members. Formed in 2004, they had consisting of not only puffles but also penguins as well. For years, they dominated the stage, until in 2009, where their downfall begun. Firstly, Fred 676 and Explorer 767, two of the main members, announced their quit due to the fact they were "busy". Second of all, Barkjon, for long, had been inactive and Clyde e-mailed him, stating if he didn't return, they would have no choice but to let him go. Barkjon replied, saying that he had no choice but to quit. Soon, only the puffles remained. Mabel the back-up pianist, said that she would "WILL NO LONGER ASSOCIATED WITH DISGRACES TO THE PUFFLE SPECIES! WHAT DO I SAY OF COMING BACK? @£"$£@"*($&"*&@@@"*£&$!". Becky and Mayor McFlapp followed, since they were needed at the Bureau of Fiction. Happyface left as well, to concentrate on governing the Happyface State. Zippy was the only reserve left but being a garage rock band, couldn't find much to do with her. Zippy will still help out with the band but will not play. Eventually, the Furry Flats record signing company let them go. They went indie, producing one last single, Who are we? WE'RE THE FURRY FLATS! which was only sold exclusively in Club Penguin Island due to high costs of selling it continental. While it was played in the Night Club, it only sold a few copies. Shade the Puffolian offered them the chance to join a new band he was forming up. The Beginnings (Late 2009 - Early 2010) The Young Shadows were signed up by Club Penguin Music Records, despite the fact they were not rock specialists. However, the record labels would never be released under "Music Industry" but instead "We will rock Club Penguin!". The Young Shadows before the signing were already making a song, We are shadows, about their pasts and as Danny puts it, "it song reflects on the shadow of our former selves". When it was released in September 2010, it was number one in Freezeland (where it remained there for 14 weeks), number #1 in the Rock Union (it remained there for 36 weeks) and the United States of Antarctica but in UnitedTerra, it struggled. The UTR prefers hip hop and R&B over rock, with the exception of Scoodlepeep and TerraMount. while in RU and Freezeland, rock was the most popular and in the USA it simpily depends. The single was in the top ten for four weeks, peaking at number three in week one, before falling right down to number ten. However, it was the highest peaked rock song in the UTR, second only to Awesomesauce's Campfire Song Extended. However, the single was sucessful and CPMR announced that it'll further work with the band to make an impact on the world of rock. The Young Shadows made a second single in October, Playing in the Garage, which was just sucessful, especially in the UTR, peaking at number #1 in the official singles. Elsewhere, it was also peaking at number #1 in the majority of charts. The Young Shadows had been bringing in profits sucessfully for CPMR. The Young Shadows commented that the song was made to encourage teenagers, youths and juveniles to start a garage band. In Freezeland and the Rock Union, it only reached number 2, where it was there for sixteen weeks in both countries. In the UTR meanwhile, it actually reached number one and went passed Campfire Song Extended and We are shadows, however was only there for on week and fell down to number five, where it remained there for three more weeks. For the USA, it was at number one for six weeks. The Young Shadows announced that they'll be touring UnitedTerra, to increase the popularity of rock music in the country, in December. During their time there, they'll be working on a christmas single, Rockin', Rollin', Round the Mistletoe. They started in Carcery on the 6th of November, on Saint Nicholas Day, where they played both of their band singles and a remade version of the hit song Campfire Song, which they named The Young Campers and The Wiki Isn't the Same Without You. Six days later, they drove to New Club Penguin, singing the same songs again, before moving onto Neo Dominio City, touring for six days. Finally, on Christmas Day, just before President Ninjinian made his Christmas speech, The Young Shadows sung Rockin', Rollin', Round the Mistletoe in the UnitedTerra Parliament, live on TBC 1. The Christmas song wasn't successful to the band, peaking a #9 and because it was released on Boxing Day, after the Christmas charts, it didn't even get the rock hard last spot for Christmas, instead hitting #9 in the New Years charts. The Young Shadows flew to Club Penguin Island for the New Years party in the Night Club. They sung all their touring songs, including Rockin', Rollin', Round the Mistletoe. A special limited edition album was released exclusively in Club Penguin and UnitedTerra, called Garage in UnitedTerra. Later, in March, it would be avalible continental and on iceTunes. However, illegal versions of the song were avalible on the Privateer Cove. In March, they released a new single, Policing the Garage. It was popular in the Rock Union, peaking at number #1 for seven weeks and Freezeland, peaking at number one for twelve weeks. In the USA, it also peaked at number one, for one week and also in the UTR, it peaked at number four. Policing the Garage was popular and is credited, along with the other singles, for reviving garage rock. It had an huge impact in the UTR, bringing fans to rock. On iceTunes, it was the most downloaded song two months running. The majority of the downloads, ironically, came from the UTR. This would be the last single as they would now work on a double album. The Double Album (Mid 2010 - Present) Category:Music Category:Puffles Category:Singers